The end of an Era
by busard
Summary: I was so mad with the season 13 final that I have to write this. Not for the one(is there one ?) who had loved the last episode. A little of Ziva bashing.


hello, this is my first English fic since a very long time. Please forgive me for the mistake because i'm just a French author. But the final with Tony had made me so mad, that I can't helped myself but write this fix-it. I hope you will love it.

The end of an Area

Tony was furious. This was the last straw. He had give too much chance to the team to do the right thing to him, but they have never take any of them. And now that ! How could they believe that the girl is his ? When could he have make her with Ziva when their one and only kiss was in the airport in Israel ? It made no sens at all ! He was happy to never have to deal with them ever again.  
And the bunch of idiot were so happy. They have bought the story without asking any question, it's a wonder they have succeed so much at solving crime with this mentality. The icing of the cake was this father saying the girl was a true Dinozzo. How can she be when she looked nothing like him ? That she is Ziva's daughter, he can believe it. But his, no way !  
So, this is why he is there with the baby and the nanny he had hired for taking care of her until she was reunited with her biological father. Because, since he was not the idiot his team seems to think he was, he had made a paternity test performed. There was still a chance that the girl could come from the don he had made in high school, but fortunately she was not. Katie would not have been trilled to raise Ziva's spawn, and he would not have been too.  
After leaving the team and telling half lie about going to travel with his "daughter", Tony had made some intensive search to find with whom Ziva had spend her time in Israel. It was not hard to find the man who had shared her life until her final demise. This man was married and couldn't have recognised his child. That's why Ziva had choose him for being the perfect father for her daughter, believing that he would be so trilled about having a child with her that he would overlook everything else. But she was so very wrong.  
Since from the begining, Ziva had always believed that Tony had feelings for her. She had often accused him of being jealous of her other relationship, and maybe he was a little at the begining, but not since Gibbs siesta in Mexico. In these few months he had seen the true Ziva and she had disgusted him, but he had said nothing and had keep his act with her.  
He can't regret to have saved her from the camp in Somalia, but any feeling he had for her where dead for a long time. He had kissed her and told her he loved her in the airport, because he was aware of the security camera, and he don't wanted to have Abby after him for not trying to stop Ziva like she had done with Gibbs. But the truth is that he was relieved to left her behind and he had hoped that it was the last time he heard anything about Miss Mossad.  
How can Ziva believe that teaching her daughter to call Tony "aba" would be enough ? Does she not know that any child called the people around mommy and daddy, even if they have no familial link ? The proof of it was his frat brother children who often called him dad when they were young enough. This name calling had gained the team, but not Tony even if he had acted like if he was touched instead of being disgusted by this plot like he was in the inside.  
Tony knocked at the door, and a red haired man opened the door. Right there, Tony had no doubt that he was in front of Tali's biological father. The two men looked at the other, judging, but no one wanted to talk the first one, so they waited. But a sound inside the appartment made the red haired man talk finaly.  
" What can I do for you ?" He asked like if he don't have recognized the other man and the girl he had in his arm.  
" I am here to give you your daughter back." Said Tony going straight to the point.  
The first man had fear writen all on his face, but he tried to hide it.  
" I don't know what you are talking about." He tried.  
" Cut the bullshit !" Exclaimed Tony. " Your and Ziva's plan could have worked, but unfortunately for you, I am not as an idiot as Miss David would have wished me to be. The girl is not mine, and I have a paternity test done to proove it. So, you can take the girl back, or she will go to an orphanage, the choice is yours."  
" What would your team think of this ?" Asked arogantly the man. " I don't think they would be very trilled with you letting your girl go to an orphanage."  
" She is not mine, and I will not deprieve my children for a child who is not even mine. So decide now. I have no wish to spend more time in this part of the world and the nanny I had hired is already gone. So what is your choice ?"  
" You can't do that ! You have to take care of her, until..." Argued the man before stopping brutally.  
" Until you can have her back, or until she had inherited of my money. That's what you to disappoint you, but it will not happen. I have make the effort to give your girl back, I could have let her in an US orphanage, so you should thank me."  
"Honey, what is happening ?" Asked a woman's voice inside of the appartment.  
The woman was very slender with long blond hair and grey-blue eyes, and she seems very nice, but Tony doubted that she will stay this way when she found out the red-haired man seems to be very uncomfortable, so Tony decided to tell the whole truth. To say that the woman was happy about what she heard was an understatment.  
" Thanks for telling me." She said nicely. " Give me the child. My Husband and his whore should have not invovled you in this. Please accept my excuse, and be assure that you will never be bothered with her ever again."  
Seeing the truth in the woman's eyes, Tony let the woman take the girl, and he left the place without a look back. The taxi he take left him in the airport where he take a flight to England. Contrary to what he had said to his ex-team, he had no intend to go to France. In fact, he will no longer be Antony Dinozzo junior anymore. It's time for Sir Antony Paddington, heir of the count of Derbyshire,husband of Katie Paddington and father of Matthew and Julietta Paddington to live his life. His wife will be happy to have him back for longer than a few weeks, and he would be there when Julietta will be born. Ziva's plan was foul, but it had helped Tony to finaly have what he desired the most : the possibility to live with his family forever. So Thank you Ziva David, and burn in hell where you deserved to be, he thought with a rare true smile.  
END  
This fic is an AU to one I am curently writing who explain who this Katie is and how they met and marry. I will post it when it's ready, for now I have wrote three chapter. I hope you have liked this fic, it was not planed but I needed to write it. I hate the way the author have wrote Tony in the show, and I have never liked Ziva. So maybe I will post this other fic there if you wanted to, just let me know.


End file.
